Don't swallow your tongue
by Malfoy Menace
Summary: Things appear to be normal in the world of Draco Malfoy, but things are far from that. One-shot, and a bit pwp. Warning Slash of the HD kind.


A/N- Its been a while since I've updated everything, its a long story and if you really want to know it, go to my site. I've been in a not so happy writing mood, so i came up with this. Its just a quick one shot. Most of my stories are a bit happy go lucky, so i have had a bit of writers block, when it comes to Mischief Managed or Shallow Sleep...but there are chapters in the works for those. Until they are done, enjoy this...

Don't swallow your tongue

All hail the almighty Malfoy! At least that's what he was thinking as he did his nightly patrol of the school corridors. Most of his fellow prefects hated being assigned to the graveyard shift, but not Malfoy. Oh no, he was, in fact, the only one who would volunteer for the job. He was what one would call a night owl. He set flight and stalked any unsuspecting prey. Yes sir, the midnight shift gave him a sense of power, control, the sense of what it was like to be God, if only for a few hours, and only on school grounds, and only amongst the lower classmen. But other then those few loose strands, yes indeed Malfoy was a god.

'The God of…of…Everything. Yes, that's it, everything,' Malfoy mused to himself as he passed by the prefects bathroom. Onward to the great hall. After causing a great upheaval in the entrance hall; 'blasted Ravenclaws think they can do science experiments on my watch…HA!' He worked his way towards the lion's den. The boy and girls in red had been pretty quiet as of late. Potter seemed to be in no mood for their usual banter, which troubled Malfoy greatly. Something was amiss.

For the past five years, Potter had never backed out of a fight, a scuffle, a banter, a war of words and other things of the like. Now, not even a shove off and a get bent…nothing. Weasley even seemed to have no time for him, looking too worn and worried about his best mate. In fact, Potter didn't seem to talk much at all. His glasses only slightly hid the hideous black rings under his eyes. His hair had grown long, not for a style, for the lack of caring. It was in his face, and even that was unable to calm its madness. It shagged into his face hiding his sharp cheekbones. Cheekbones that only seemed sharper now that his face lacked color and his cheeks seemed to sink into his face.

The more Malfoy thought about it, the more he wondered what the hell happened. Probably Voldemort… or Dumbledore. Everyone knew Harry had to go to weekly sessions with the old man to have his mind purged of any dreams he had had. Malfoy figured that Potter was some sort of seer, which didn't surprise him. What else did Potter have up his sleeves?

As he turned the corner he saw a bundle of fluff and stuff tossed haphazardly in a corner not too far away from the fat lady. As he got closer he saw that is was… yes it was… it was vibrating. Upon further examination, it wasn't a bundle at all, it was Potter.

"Potter what the hehh…" He was cut short by the look the boy gave him. His glasses were missing and his eyes wide. Sweat was pouring from his hair line, and his lips were so chapped they looked ready to break open.

"Potter…" Malfoy began to reach out but was pushed away by the human on the floor.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" He looked frantic, like a caged animal. "Don't… don't…don't… " His mantra continued for a few more stanzas, before Malfoy realized that at this point, Potter was no longer referring to him, but to whatever was in his head.

With all the spontaneity Malfoy could handle for that night, Potter jumped to his feet, ready to run; but stopped short. Before he could bolt, he grabbed the sides of his head and let out a bone-curdling scream, like he himself was being brutally murdered. He collapsed to the ground and went into a full seizure. Malfoy didn't know what to do. Harry Potter was on the floor having a fit, and he just didn't know what the fuck to do!

"Potter. Potter! Oh my fucking unloving God! What do I do? What do I…oh no…don't swallow your tongue! Don't… Don't…!" He tried to pick him up, but Potter's thrashing body made that nearly impossible to do.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore appeared next to him, speaking quickly and firmly. Snape was with him, carrying a small case of potions.

"What happened here, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, as he kneeled next to the now still boy. Harry was now gasping for breath, as if he couldn't get any.

"I swear Professor, I didn't do anything. I was doing my rounds when I found him. He was in the corner, and I came up to him and he started yelling at me not to touch him. I only got close because I didn't want him to swallow his tongue." Malfoy took a deep breath and settled his eyes on Potter; who was now sound asleep, thanks to Snape's potion.

"What made you think that he would swallow his tongue?" Dumbledore asked, moving closer to the boy.

"It looked like he was suffering from crucio. I know that sometimes people die while under it, due to choking on their own tongue," Malfoy finished, sounding like he was reading from a book and not from his own memory.

"Ah, I see. Professor, will you please take Mr. Malfoy to your chambers and wait for me there. I will take Mr. Potter to the hospital wing." With a nod, Snape grabbed Malfoy by the arm and began to lead his student away.

"Professor, excuse my language; but what the HELL is going on?"

"Language excused. What you have seen, has only been seen by a few individuals; Dumbledore, myself and madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore knows what your father is, but doesn't know where you stand on the issue. So, for precautionary reasons, you are not going to be allowed to speak with anyone outside of a close-knit group. You can now officially consider yourself a prisoner of war."

"What? What do you mean prisoner of war? I'm only 17!" Malfoy nearly screamed, as the door opened.

"Well, gentlemen, we are going to Grimwauld Place."

This was it. His life was over. Held prisoner in his mother's old home. Potter was still out like a light. Snoring soundly in the comfort of a very squishy looking bed. Malfoy had arrived right after Dumbledore had entered Snape's chambers. Remus Lupin would be looking after he and Potter; teaching them as well. Nothing like the good old days. After many attempts at trying to get the werewolf to tell him what was wrong with Potter, he had only gotten little bits of information.

Voldemort can't know.

He himself shouldn't even know.

No one should know. And last but not least…

It was killing Potter. Why else would it be so hush hush?

"Come on Professor, why can't you tell me? I don't even know why I'm being kept here." Malfoy was so frustrated he was about ready to tear up. But no! He wouldn't. 'You will not let the werewolf see you cry. He may think you to be weak and try to eat you or something.'

"I'm sorry Draco, but I can't tell you. And the reason why you can't speak to anyone is that even if you tell them what you saw, Voldemort will figure out what is wrong and then all will be lost. If you want to know anything, you'll have to ask Harry himself. Now be a good lad and go to sleep." Malfoy nodded deftly and went to his room, which had a bed not as squishy as Potter's. 'Figures.'

The next afternoon found Malfoy wandering around the old manor trying to entertain himself. Classes wouldn't begin until Potter was well again. The Classes that he been missing made sense now. Everybody just thought he was off training somewhere. No one would ever guess that he was gone because he was dying. At least Malfoy thought he was dying. It sure looked like he was the night before. That was it; he was going to get some answers. He went to Potter's room and knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and still, no answer. Interest peaked; he turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door. The room was dark, except for a ray of light coming from the gap in the curtains. Conveniently enough, it landed on the bed and crossed over Potter's sleeping face. Malfoy squinted his eyes as he moved closer. Everything about Potter's face was washed out, even the scar. His lips weren't their usual cutesy pink, but now a sickly white, outlined in a dull peach. How Malfoy knew that Potter's lips were pink was beyond him. 'Fuck if I know.'

He pulled himself onto the bed by Potter's feet. Seeing as there wasn't a chair, this seemed the most likely place to sit. Like he would actually stand…HA! That potion that Snape had given him must have been some good shit to knock him out like that. Malfoy would have put money on it that Potter would have eventually broken in half if he had continued on thrashing the way that he was. Malfoy admittedly, was scared as hell when Potter hit the floor. He had never seen the boy like that. Even though he was timid, he exuded power, and to just drop like that…not normal.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Malfoy was getting impatient. He grabbed the boy's toe and shook it. Potter mumbled something then rolled over. Blast. Okay, phase two. The blonde crawled up the bed to get closer to Potter's side. He seated himself next to him and cracked his knuckles. He put his hand on the brunette's side and grabbed. Potter shot up and sprang to the other end of the bed.

"I had a feeling you were the ticklish type…but I didn't know you would be that ticklish," Malfoy said with his usual smirk.

"Malfoy? What the…? What the fuck are you doing in my dorm?"

"Dorm? Ha, you have been out, haven't you? We aren't even at Hogwarts anymore. We have been relocated to a place where they can keep a better eye on you. And before you ask why I am here, they don't want me to spill the beans on your little condition."

"Condition?" Potter looked like a cute little lost puppy. Cute? Wait, what? "You…you saw me?"

"You look like you're about to cry."

"Shut up Malfoy! I … I just. I don't rem…Wait, yes I do."

"And what, exactly, do you remember?"

"You tried to touch me, and I went down and you started yelling for me not to swallow something, then you tried to pick me up. You tried to help me," he said with a calculating look on his face.

"I only did it because I didn't want you to die on my watch. Merlin knows they would have tried to blame it on me."

"Oh." Did he look disappointed? Surely not. Right? "Why are you here, Malfoy?"

"I want to know what the bloody fuck is going on."

"I thought you already knew."

" I know what I saw, but other than that, I got nothing."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why not!"

"I won't even tell Ron and Hermione, so why would I tell you?"

"Fine." And with that Malfoy jumped off of the bed and left the room.

They didn't speak much to each other after that. In classes they spoke because they had to. Lupin liked to give group work. They got along only because if they didn't he would deny them good food for dinner. So, to keep the peace in their stomachs, they didn't go out of the way to curse each other.

Weeks went by, and no incidents broke the uneasy peace. Malfoy wondered why he didn't hear Potter during his nightmares. It was only until later on did he find out that silencing charms were placed around his room to keep him from hearing. He didn't know of a charm that lasted as long as the one on his room, so he figured that Lupin must renew them every so often. He and Potter were actually beginning to get along. Conversations were held during dinner that didn't end in one yelling at the other, or someone storming out.

Malfoy figured that Potter wasn't getting better by any means. In fact, he seemed to be getting worse. He would disappear at any time, and Malfoy would then be rushed to his room and told not to come out until he was told. 'I feel like a fucking 4 year old. That's it, I'm going out there.'

It was a Saturday and he and Potter were going to be allowed to go flying with Lupin. But then it happened again. This time he was going to find out why. Of course, he figured it had to do with why they were here. But it was the middle of the day for gods' sake. He tip toed through the hall and made his way to Potter's room. The door was open a slight bit, so he took it upon himself to take a peak. Silencing charms must have been placed around the room, because he couldn't hear a thing. The people in the room were obviously talking. Lupin looked like hell; he was at the end of the bed holding some one's feet; most likely Potter's, seeing it was his bed. Two wizards were blocking Malfoy's view of Potter himself, so he looked around to see who was there. Snape was at the desk mixing two potions together at a frantic pace, someone who looked to be a Weasley was wringing out a rag. The unknown wizards moved out if his way and gave Malfoy the perfect view of the savior of the wizarding world.

His arms were tied to the bedposts and he was tossing himself into the air. His dark head was being thrown from side to side. Potter didn't seem to have control over his own body. His eyes were wide and his mouth was in a perpetual scream. His shoulders dug into the bed, invisible weight pinning him down as his hips bucked into the air. Sweat poured from his shirtless torso, and blood was oozing out of his mouth. Malfoy didn't know what to do. He tried to run but his legs were like lead. Snape sided Potter with a syringe, but before he could administer the potion the silencing charms came down. Potter's glassy green eyes locked on Malfoy's and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HELP ME!"

Malfoy did the only thing he could think to do, he screamed himself and ran.

He didn't see Potter for a week after that. After the incident Malfoy cradled himself in his bed, rocking back and forth. He was never going to bitch about not being able to fly ever again. All he could do was imagine Potter and those eyes. They were so pleading, so filled of pain. And he ran. 'I ran. I'm so weak. He wanted my help. No. Needed my help, and I ran.' No one spoke to him about what happened. No one yelled at him for leaving his room. Lupin gave him a sympathetic look…that's it. He was going to talk to Lupin.

He found the man in the study, looking ragged and tired. He approached with caution. He knew the werewolf would never hurt him; he just didn't want to startle the frail man.

"Remus, sir?" Remus, as he liked to be called, slowly looked up and smiled.

"Draco, what can I do for you?" Draco, as Remus liked to call him, sat down on the sofa and cleared his throat.

"It's about last week…"

"Ah, yes, I was waiting for you to ask."

"Yes, well, I just wanted to know if he's okay."

"Really, you don't want to know what happened?"

"I do, but I've given up trying to find out, and to understand it. Whatever it is, it scared the shit out of me. And I'm not all that sure if I even want to know anymore."

"I see. It seems to, as you put it, scare the shit out of everyone. Myself included. Harry is all I have left, and I'll be damned if I lose him too. And to answer your question…do you want the honest answer?" Draco nodded.

"He's doing horribly. Better then last week, but horrid nonetheless."

"Why do I feel so guilty?" Draco blurted out before he realized what he said.

"Guilty about what?"

"He looked right at me and I ran…I bloody ran…" Draco finished lamely.

"I don't know. That was the first time he has actually addressed anyone during one of those…whatever you call its. We were all a bit surprised."

"Thanks, that made me feel a lot better," Draco grumbled, putting his head in his hands. Remus gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm gonna go walk somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know…somewhere."

"Watch out for Mrs. Black on your way out, she's been acting up lately."

"Oddly enough, the old bag seems to like me."

"I'm not surprised, actually."

Draco lay awake in bed, even though it was four in the after noon, pondering on how his life had become so royally fucked up. He respected Lupin, liked Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and felt sympathy for Potter. Potter for Christ sake! Not just sympathy, but an actual caring. He still couldn't get the image of Harry out of his mind. That was the craziest part. He was Harry. Not Potter, but Harry. He still hadn't actually seen the boy yet. He would see Mrs. Weasley bringing his food to him, or see his door close, but never him.

He suspected that it had something to do with seeing Harry at his weakest. Practically begging for help. His help. And he didn't give it. Being around all of these Gryffindors was corrupting his fragile little mind. The thought made him giggle. Actually giggle. The giggle was cut short by a thud, then a scream, after that, a gurgle. Oh god, oh no, not now, not while Remus is away! Draco jumped out of bed and sprinted to Harry's room. He wasn't on the bed, or the floor. A light was coming from under the bathroom door. He ran to it and threw it open. The room was full of steam and the shower was running. He pulled open the curtain to find Harry on the floor, convulsing. Draco jumped into the shower and was about to grab the Gryffindor but was stopped by Harry's strangled whimpering.

"Do..hhn…don't."

"I have to! I can't get you out if you don't let me touch you!"

Before Draco could argue anymore Harry went ridged, threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. Draco jumped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. He wouldn't actually be touching him, and it would get the job done. Draco wrapped the towel around Harry's torso the best he could and began to lift the screaming boy out of the shower. The amount of water was making it difficult but he was almost out. Once he got Harry on a dry surface he was going to floo Snape and… but his thought was cut short when he tripped over the water stopper and landed on his back. Harry landed on top of him and Draco instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy; or more specifically, around his skin.

There was a girl on a table; she was no older then ten. She was wearing only a long white shirt, and her arms and legs were placed at each corner. Blood was coming from her wrists and ankles. A cloaked figure stepped up to her and held a knife in front of her face. She began to cry violently but was silenced by a smack to the face. The knife was lowered to the junction between her clavicles and pressed firmly to her skin. The figure pulled the knife down her torso and the shirt was immediately soaked in blood. Draco's entire body filled with immense pain. His ribs were being split open while they were still in his body.

"Oh god! Oh god! My heart… my heart… the pressure… my heart is going to…"

Draco awoke to Harry sitting at the foot of his bed, much the way he had the first day there. Harry's hair was dry, so it must have been awhile since the incident. Draco knew form experience that it could take the boy's hair all day to dry completely. He looked exhausted; must have stayed up with him.

"I told you not to touch me," Harry said with no malice in his voice.

"I tried not to, but I slipped." What had happened to his voice? It didn't sound to be his own.

"Why didn't you get Snape when you found me?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"I didn't want you to drown."

"I wouldn't have."

"How do you know!" Draco broke then, letting his voice crack with emotion.

"I… I guess I don't." Harry looked down, beaten.

"I saw you, the day we were supposed to go flying. You wanted me to help you and I didn't. I wasn't going to let that happen again."

"Since when are you honest with me about these things?" Harry smirked then, lightening the mood.

"Since I started keeping company with you Gryffindors."

"I saw you, you know. During one of my fits. You were the first person I had ever seen that wasn't part of the vision."

"I ran."

"I know. I would have too. I don't blame you. There was nothing you could have done for me anyway."

"Are they real?" Harry knew exactly what he was referring too.

"Yeah…"

"Oh god, that girl…"

"Is dead."

"How do you know?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"I saw all of it. You just took the brunt of the pain. After you passed out, it came back to me. I was relieved when I got it back."

"What! Why!"

"I'm used to this sort of thing. You're not. I was afraid it would kill you."

They sat for a while in silence. Draco looked at Harry, Harry looking at the duvet. The blonde scooted closer and took Harry's trembling hand in his. He felt on odd sort of connection to the boy now. 'That's corny as hell, but how else can I explain this to myself?'

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yeah. He has some of my blood. He puts it in his victims and does some sort of ancient chant; Snape knows what it is so you can ask him. Anyway, I can feel what they feel, but what kills them, won't kill me. It eventually will, but slowly. As you can see, I look like hell. My body is shutting down. He's running out of blood, and he knows it. That's why it's getting worse."

"But the potions Snape gives you…"

"Only knocks me out. My body still suffers from the effects. It's really only a pain killer."

"So you're dying?"

"Frankly… yeah."

"But can't they do anything else? Why aren't they!"

"They are, and what do you care anyway. Not that I'm trying to be nasty or anything; its just not in our history to care about what happens to the other, is all." Harry looked at their joined hands as he said this, trying to figure out what was going through Draco's head.

"I…I just do. I guess I just had an out of character moment," A smirk. "Besides, you're the only one who can give me a run for my money. Life would be boring without you."

"Oh thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"And I wasn't."

Draco took the silencing charms in his room down that night, before going back to sleep. He wanted to know what was going on. He had a plan. And if his calculations were correct, his plan would work. Yes, indeed folks, Malfoy had a plan. All hail Malfoy and is almighty plan.

He had only been asleep for maybe an hour when the screaming started. Harry wasn't kidding when he said Voldemort was giving it all he had. He jumped out of bed and limped as quickly as he could to Harry's room. He didn't know why he had a limp, but ever since the incident he hadn't been able to walk correctly. His left leg just wouldn't do its job. He burst through the door to see Remus with his head in the fire screaming at Snape to get there now.

Draco went straight to Harry's bed and hopped on. Remus tried to get him off but he refused.

"Seeing as I have a plan and you don't, I'd let me do this." Remus relented and let the boy do his work.

Draco pulled the blankets up to Harry's chin and pinned him down with all of his body weight. He pulled his sleeves up to cover his hands and he placed them on Harry's cheeks, steadying his head.

"Harry! Harry, listen to me! Harry!" The boy's eyes locked onto his and he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm not going to touch you, I promise. Just look at me, Love. Look at me. Concentrate on me. I'm going to help you. Harry whimpered. His body stopped bucking, and stilled to a violent shudder. Tears were pouring down his face, as Draco talked to him. With his left hand, Draco smoothed out Harry's sweaty hair.

"That's it, look at me. Don't look at them. You're stronger than them."

Harry's tense forehead relaxed, he let out a pained sob and threw his arms around the blonde on top of him; crying into his shoulder. Draco just held onto him in return, whispering words too quiet for Remus to hear. In the distance Draco could hear Snape enter the room and gasp.

"Lupin, what the hell happened?"

"Harry got through it without the potion." Remus sounded as if he was ready to cry tears of joy.

"H..how?"

"Draco talked him out of it. He just… he just did it." Remus sat heavily on the bed and wrapped his arms around his students.

The next night found Draco awake in bed, waiting for his queue to go to Harry's room. But by two in the morning nothing had happened, and Draco was pondering on whether or not he should get up and check on the boy. He had made his decision and was going to get up, but before he could, his door creaked open.

"Who's there?" Draco asked, his voice cracking more than he wanted it to.

"It's me, Harry."

"Oh Harry. Are you alright?" Harry slowly walked up to Draco's bed and plopped himself down.

"I can't sleep."

"Yeah me either. So how are you feeling?" Draco asked, patting the space next to him, beckoning Harry over.

"I'm okay. Exhausted, really." Harry said, as he made himself comfortable on the pillows.

"Then why can't you sleep?"

"I've been thinking too much." Draco gave a slight chuckle.

"Then stop thinking." It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Alright, what have you been thinking about?"

"Well, I might die and…"

"Don't say that, Harry. Just don't."

"I know, but I might. So I've been thinking that if I really want to do something, I should just do it. Because I might not get a chance to do it again right?"

"Right."

"So do you think I should?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Alright then." And with that Harry leaned in and kissed Draco full on the lips.

"Why did you do that?"

"You said I should."

"No I said you should do whatever it is you wanted to do. I didn't know you wanted to do that."

"I'm sorry." Harry sounded defeated.

"Don't be. I just…-sigh-… I just don't want to lose you. And if we get attached like this, then what then?"

"I didn't think of that." Harry sat up and nudged himself towards the end of the bed.

"No, wait. Don't go." Draco reached out and turned Harry around. With one final sigh he leaned in and kissed him.

"I thought you didn't…"

"Better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all."

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Oh, do shut up Potter."

They kissed like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow, and in Harry's case, there might not be. Minutes turned to hours, and the two rubbed against each other, connected at their mouths. Slowly clothes began to be removed, and skin came in contact with burning skin. The boys were down to their boxers before they let up for air; Harry below Draco.

The blonde had no idea how skinny Harry was, seeing as all of his clothes were five sizes too big. He slowly ran his hands down the boy's chest, trying to smooth out old scars, and erase fresh bruises.

"Draco…I'm cold." Harry barely spoke in a whisper, his body shivering for effect.

"I'm afraid I'll break you." Draco too, whispering. Anything above a whisper seemed inappropriate at the time.

"You won't. At least I don't think you will." Harry chuckled and held out his arms; inviting the blonde in. He carefully laid himself down, aligning their torsos. They partook in a slow kiss, trying to memorize what it felt like, and how it tasted.

Draco slowly ran his hand down Harry's side and hooked a finger in the band of his boxers. When Harry didn't object, he got a better grip on it and began to pull. Harry gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

"I… I don't…"

"Okay, we don't have to," Draco said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I want to… I just. What if I have an attack during it?" Harry asked, eyes pleading.

"Then focus on me."

"But you'll feel it."

"Don't worry about that, just focus on me." Harry nodded and kissed Draco's neck.

The blonde slid down Harry's body planting kisses on Harry's ticklish spots as he went. He slowly pulled off Harry's boxers, then his own. Planting a kiss on each of Harry's hipbones, he worked his way to his erection. His lover below him was gasping for air, begging him not to stop. Draco began to leave kisses along the base and up the shaft, driving Harry mad.

"Harry, love…-kiss- do you have…-kiss- any lubricant?"

"I…I don't…uhhnn…I don't know."

Draco reached up and pulled his wand out from under his pillow. With a quick 'accio lubricant' a tube of the stuff came zooming into their room.

"Well, it looks like somebody did," Draco said, with a smile and slicked his fingers. He went back to kissing the brunette's erection and placed a finger at his entrance. Before he pushed it in, he took as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. The boy gasped, but Draco wasn't sure which the gasp was for. As he worked his fingers in, he worked Harry's dick as well.

"Dray…oh god, I'm gonna…" Before Harry could, Draco released his cock and pulled out his fingers.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so…"

"Okay, remember, focus on me…" Draco said as he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Harry let out a strangled groan and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's shoulders. Once he was all the way in he steadied himself and began kissing Harry on his face. "Are you okay?"

Harry choked and sobbed. "It hurts." Never once opening his eyes.

"Oh gods…I'm sorry. I'll just…"

"No don't. Stay. I think I just need to get used to it. I think you should start moving."

"But if it hurts…" Harry opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Just focus on me, Draco…"

The blonde smiled back and gave a shallow thrust. Harry's grip tightened and he let out a grunt. With every little thrust the grunts turned to pants, then to moans. Draco kept up the slow shallow pace until Harry decided to give him some further direction.

"Dray, I need you to move faster."

Draco sighed and picked up the pace. Harry locked his legs around the blonde and held on for the ride. Those few words seem to get Draco going. The thrusts became quick and hard, hitting the sensitive spot most men know about but never experience. The bed began to thump on the floor, but the thumping eventually became drowned out by the moaning then the occasional scream.

"Oh, Dray… harder…yes…" Harry apparently was a talker, and Draco was okay with that, having said a few romantic words himself.

"Yeah, oh…god Harry…lift your legs higher, that's it…right there…Oh YES!"

When Harry's screams got louder, Draco reached down and let little Harry have it. With a few tugs, he was coming, screaming someone's name, Draco didn't really catch whose it was. But figured it was his. With four or five more thrusts, he was shouting his release into the high heavens.

They lay together, gasping in the afterglow, wishing they had the strength to do it again. Harry was still clutching to Draco, and Draco still planting little kisses all over his face.

"No visions?"

"No visions."

"Good. Uh, Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"You did say my name right?" Harry cocked an eyebrow at this.

"Whose else would it have been?"

"I dunno. I just didn't catch it."

"I can't believe you."

"I can't believe I missed it either. Would have been great for blackmail later."

A few weeks later, and Harry had his worse fit yet. Even Draco couldn't help this one. He tried to touch Harry, relieve some of his pain, but he got shot clear across the room. Voldemort must have caught on that someone was helping him. All he could do was sit at the end of the bed and pray that he would make it. The screaming lasted for 3 hours, everyone just waiting for it to stop. Snape's potions weren't helping. Draco dropped whatever Malfoy stamina he still had and cried. Remus was the one there for him, who let him cry on his shoulder. Snape came to them and said it was only a matter of time and there was nothing he could do.

"You might want to say your goodbyes, Draco."

At that he ran to the side of his bed, as fast as his limp would let him, and screamed at him, screamed that he couldn't die, that he worked too hard for him to quit now. But Harry couldn't hear him, couldn't hear over his own screams. Blood was pouring from his ears, body thrashing; but this time, bones were breaking, real damage was being done. Draco wrapped his hand in his shirt and grabbed Harry's.

"Don't leave me Harry! You cant!" Harry looked at him and tightened his hand. "Don't!" The-boy-who-lived's hand went limp, his eyes rolled back into his head. And the screaming stopped.

"That was the second time we had to do that."

"The what?1" Draco shouted from his place on the bed, being Harry's pillow.

"Voldemort didn't take into consideration muggle medicine this time I suppose."

"What are you two going on about?"

"The first attack you saw, Harry's heart stopped. The second syringe that you saw Snape holding was adrenalin. It got his heart going again."

"So are you saying that he's died before!"

"In a nut shell, yes."

"Oh my poor baby…" Draco said nuzzling Harry like a newborn. "I didn't just say that."

"I think that was the last of it," Snape said collapsing in a chair. "Voldemort wouldn't have used everything if it wasn't."

"Let's pray that it is. He won't be able to survive that again."

Draco walked into the Great Hall, or he more or less limped into the Great Hall. His left leg still wouldn't work right. The girls thought it made him look dignified, he thought it made him look like a ponce. As he limped in, the first thing he saw was a mob of black hair.

"Hey, Potter, you look ragged as hell. Did the baby not get any sleep?" He asked in a pouty baby voice. Harry was doing better. He was still weak, but his color had come back and his muscles were rebuilding themselves. You know what they say, what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger. And in Harry's case, it was the damn truth.

"You should know Malfoy, you were the one screaming like a bitch."

"Oh, touché."

Yes, things were normal, for once. Then Finnegan actually turned water into rum. Then Blaise announced to the school that he was madly in love with Ginny Weasley. Then Weasley said he was happy about the union and all went fine, things were normal by a Hogwarts' standard. At least now Harry would partake in a fight, a scuffle, a banter, a war of words and other things of the like.


End file.
